Fever
by godessofthelonely888
Summary: Dean and Sam get back from a hunt when they find Castiel sick on the couch. Sam gets called in by Garth, so Dean stays to help take care of Cas. Fem!Cas x Dean :) Becuase it just seemed cute. So far this is just fluff, but I plan on writing another chapter or two, which is why I am already going to rate it M. Enjoy! :D
1. Fever

It was a Thursday evening when Dean and Sam returned to the bunker, groceries in hand and the last case they had worked on finished up. Dean had joked to his little brother about how they deserved a pie after all the shit they had to pull on this case, and Sam just rolled his eyes, putting the groceries on the counter where Dean had put the ones he had carried in. After silent communication and swiftness that the two brothers shared, groceries were put away and and nothing was out of mess. Well, not until they heard the groan from the couch.

Dean looked at Sam who had shrugged, and he walked over to the couch. Laying there was Castiel, in all of her little glory, curled up as if she was trying to hide from the whole world. "Hey Cas, what's wrong?" He asked, prodding at her. She turned her face to look towards him, "I think I'm dying." She answers so seriously that for a moment Dean almost panics, until he realizes that while she doesn't look good, she's not _that _much paler then she usually is.

"Lighten up Cas, it can't be that bad." He says, shaking his head. When Castiel gives him a harsh glare, curling in more on herself, he thinks maybe he should be a little bit nicer since she's never been sick. And that's when he realizes she doesn't know how to deal with this. She's never been human before. "Okay, tell me how you feel." He says after Sam gives him that look of, "You're dealing with this, not me." And walks off to go to his room, or at least that's what Dean thinks he's doing.

"My body feels as if it were wallowing in the pits of the Lake of Fire, my head feels as if there were two giant hands pressing in my skull, trying to squish it, and then my stomach will not hold still and is trying to come out of my body." She said, not being dramatic, but this being the only thing she knew how to compare.

Dean let out a deep chuckle, "Sounds bad." Castiel frowned, "Is my misery funny to you, Dean?" She asked, trying miserably to turn to face him. She failed and just laid there, sprawled out and watching him, waiting for an answer.

Shaking his head, Dean sighed. He reached out a hand, pressing it to her forehead. Before she could speak he hushed her, "I'm just checking to see if you have a fever." He pulled his hand back, frowning. "I'm going to go get a thermometer. Stay here." Castiel groaned from the couch, "As if I could go anywhere." She said sarcastically. Dean wonders who taught her to be sarcastic when he realizes he probably did, then heads off, trying to find a thermometer.

After searching for about half an hour, he finally found one. Though why it was even near the kitchen and not where they kept the medical supplies he wasn't sure. He makes his way back to the couch where Cas is laying, dead still. He doesn't think anyone should be that still. Is she even breathing? "Cas?"

Groggily she turned to him, and he notices that her eyes are a bit more red. "Yes Dean?" She manages to get out, too tired for much else. He crouches in front of her, "Open your mouth." Without hesitation and with complete trust she does so, and Dean almost thinks that she trusts him too much sometimes. He stuck in the thermometer, "Keep it under your tongue, mouth closed." When she closes her mouth, with an obvious annoyance for the device, he pushes the little button, but before he knows it she is spitting it out. "Cas!" He says, catching it.

She crosses her arms, "I dislike it. It is cold and it taste of metal and plastic. Why would I keep it in my mouth?" She asked with a huff. Dean almost glared at her, "This let's me know how bad it is. Open your mouth." "No." She says defiantly, trying to turn back to the couch. Dean grabs her before she can though, "Damn it Cas, open your mouth." He says, angry and worried. Cas remains quiet, pouting and fuming. "I do not like it." She said once more. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, counting in his head, "One, two, three," before he opens them back up, giving her a hard and firm stare. "Castiel."

After heated stares, finally, she opens her mouth, just enough for him to put it back in. She tried to glare at the thermometer while it is in her mouth, which just makes it look like she is beginning to become cross-eyed which makes Dean chuckle. He shakes his head at her look, "Nothing." He says to the question she hasn't asked.

Finally, it beeps and Dean pulls it out of her mouth, much to Castiel's delight. She looks up at him, biting her lower lip. "Am I dying?" She asked. Dean rolls his eyes at her, "No, but it is pretty bad. It's 100.7 degrees." He says, giving her a worried glance. "I'll go put this away then talk to Sammy." He said, turning. Sam chose that moment to walk in, "Actually, I just got a message from Garth. He needs an extra hand with a case. I told him Cas wasn't feeling well and that only I could come."

Dean shoots a worried and accusatory look at his brother before giving a slight nod. "Call if-" "I need anything, right." He said with a half smile, before walking over to Cas. "Call me if he's a dick and you need something, okay?" Castiel gives a small nod, curling up in herself more.

After a bit more conversation between the two brothers, finally Sam has now left, taking the Impala, and Dean is sitting on the couch with Castiel, flipping through the T.V. Channels to keep her company instead of doing anything else that typically qualifies as important. He had gotten her to take some medicine to help her feel better before they had settled, and then Dean had let Castiel tell him what channel she wanted to watch. The two sit quietly until Dean looks over at Cas, who is now literally shivering and trembling. "Cas, dude, you gotta tell me when something's wrong." He says, getting up. She remains quiet as he fetches the blanket from his bed, pulling her close and wrapping it around them both to keep her warm. "Jesus." He mutters, rubbing her arms to send a little extra heat. Castiel leaned into his warmth, her eyes fluttering closed. "Thank you, Dean." She murmurs, her eyes hardly able to stay on the screen. "Yeah." He replies, settling into the couch. He doesn't even think about how close he is to her, or that she's practically laying in his arms like putty. He just knows that she's starting to look a little bit better, and he thinks that's good, except that he realizes this is probably just the eye of the storm.

After watching a horror movie that they had found on one of the programs, Castiel has finally fallen asleep on top of Dean, and he just lets her be and continues to watch T.V., channel surfing every now and then because it's at that weird time when nothing good is on, even to those who can watch anything and be entertained. This wasn't how he had been wanting to spend his Thursday night, but he concedes that it's alright because Cas is family, and family looks after each other. Amazingly, he finds a rerun of Doctor Sexy M.D., and it's more than enough to keep him entertained for a good bit as he waits for the right time to wake Cas up enough to take her to her bed. As he's watching the episode, Cas is murmuring in her sleep, obviously talking, though she's so quiet Dean can barely hear her. After trying to listen, all he could hear was something about degrees, carrot cake (Cas now wants to try it because it was in a movie and she does not understand how a vegetable and cake can go together), and then something along the line of angel mojo. Dean remembers smiling a bit before turning to the T.V. And what happens after is a bit of a blur, but he remembers the remote falling out of his hand and hitting the floor as his hand looses its grasp, his eyes fluttering closed for the night...

Dean drifts into conscious, feeling something continually poking his cheek. He makes a grunt, not opening his eyes. When the prodding is persistent he sits up a bit, groaning from the crick in his neck. He cracks open his eyes, only to see intense blue ones staring straight back at him. "Holy shit, Cas!" He says, about to lecture her on personal space (even if they did both fall asleep on the couch together) when he notices her very pale face, her cheeks an absolute bright pink from being so flushed. "Dean, I am in need of more medicine." She says, her brows furrowed in pain as well as focus as she watches him. Dean turns his neck both ways, popping it, before nodding to her. "Alright, sit tight, then." He says, maneuvering out from underneath of her. He manages to stand up and walk to the closet that they stored some of the simpler medicines in, grabbing a few different ones for her to take to help break the fever he knew she still had. Hopefully the fever broke soon. He got a glass of water and made his way back to her, sitting next to her and helping her take the damned pills, sitting the empty glass on the little table when she was done.

Castiel's stomach rumbled, and she looked at it with a frustrated frown, "I am hungry." She stated, looking at Dean. The hunter stood up, but pointed at her, "I'm not gonna be your bitch after this." He says with a fond but annoyed tone, confusing the ex-angel on the couch as he walked to the kitchen,calling back, "I'm making the best food for not feeling good." He said, going to the cupboards and grabbing a can of chicken soup, opening it with a can opener he pulled out from one of the drawers. He hummed a bit as he made the soup before it was good and hot, and he grabbed a bowl. He poured the soup and grabbed a spoon, heading towards Cas. "Soup." He said, holding the bowl for her to take it.

Cas tilted her head up at him, her face innocent and childlike as she asked, "Is it chicken?" He nods an affirmative, "Yes." He says, sitting next to her, knowing she wont take it quite just yet. "With the long noodles I like?" "Yes." She looks at him, as if pondering, "With the little bread chunks?" He lets out a small laugh, "Croutons, yeah." Castiel after a moment takes the soup, satisfied that it had met all of her requirements. She began to slowly eat it, remembering to blow on it to cool it down the same way Dean and Sam had taught her to do. She smiles at Dean like she's proud of herself, and Dean can't help but to smile back to that.

Castiel tries not to eat anything else throughout the day after the soup, though Dean manages to make her eat a slice of buttered bread, knowing it would be light enough for her stomach to handle, and enough to keep her going. They laze about basically the whole day, Castiel talking about games she had learned to like while she had been with Meg in the mental hospital, and why or why not some of them were just like real life. Dean listened, though he argued a few of her points, making the angel pout and insist that he was wrong, and if he just looked at it this way then he'd understand what she was saying. He grabbed his laptop (Sam insisted that he got his own now) and he pulled up a movie he used to watch when he was sick as a child that his mother watched with him (though he left that out to Cas), and he was pleased with her laughter, concern, and admiration in all of the right places. "I do not understand though. Why are the penguins colored so funnily? I have not seen a pink penguin, nor such a blue one. The only one that looked accurate was the macaroni penguin." She insisted. Dean shrugged, "Because it's Scamper, which is a good movie."

There had only been a few moments during the day when Cas would just curl up and ignore Dean, and she would eventually would be coaxed out of her shell as he talked to her, getting her to respond to something. For the most part though, it had been fine.

Dean was sitting straight up on the couch, blanket tossed to the floor for the moment, as was Cas, watching T.V. when the angel turned her attention to him. "My tummy hurts." She whined, her deep blue eyes looking up at him, her face so earnest. He just snorts, "What do you want me to do about it, Cas?" Cas remained quiet, her gaze averted to the floor. With a purposely dramatic huff, he pulls her into his lap, arms wrapping around her and lifting her shirt as he lays down into the cushions on the couch, and he began to run her stomach as he continued to watch the show that was on. "Better?" He asked after a few moments. "Yes, much, Dean." She says, closing her eyes.

Castiel continues to drift in and out of sleep until at one point she just sits up, hurried, and run out of the room and towards the bathroom. Dean frowns, getting up, and walks after her. When he gets near the door, he sees it wide open and Castiel leaning over the toilet, just like he had instructed earlier if she started feel queasy, and she is throwing up. Dean could swear he's never heard anything sounds so miserable, and he lets out a sigh. He walks up behind her, and gets on his knees beside her. Her hair is just hanging there and he's amazed there is no puke on it yet. He sweeps her hair out of her face, holding it behind her as she retches again, and he doesn't know where this all came from since he didn't truly see her eat much. He was only aware of chicken soup and buttered bread. Finally he has her calmed down and she is breathing normally, and not the panicky breathing she had been doing immediately after she had attempted to rid her body of her organs.

"Alright, come on Cas. Let's brush your teeth and then get you to lay in bed." Castiel does nothing but nod, exhausted and worn out. Dean helps Castiel as she hovers the sink, brushing her teeth, and then he gives her a thumbs up when she finishes her task. "Before you know it you'll be feeling better." He says encouragingly, to which she gives him a look as if saying, "I highly doubt that." but she doesn't say it, so they're just standing there until Dean finally coughs awkwardly, and leads her to her room where he tucks her in the bed properly. Once she's settled, he gives her a half smile. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He says, and she just give a small smile in response.

While Dean is actually making himself supper, his mind drifts around the past day and a half. Castiel being sicks reminds him of when he had to take care of Sammy as a kid, and it's not much different except that he has to fight with Cas every damned time to get the thermometer in her mouth to monitor the fever. He shakes his head and puts his grilled cheese on his plate, putting the now dirtied skillet into the sink along with the spatula. He sits down at the kitchen table, one they hardly use, really, and he sits back, enjoying the crunch of the bread and the way it practically melts in his mouth. He wonders if Cas has ever had one of these, then doubts it since he nor Sammy had made one for her. He'd have to make one when she wouldn't throw it back up. He washes up the few dirty dishes there are, and he looks around with content on how clean things are. It's only on his way back to his room to get into a pair of sweats to sleep in that he hears the muffled sniffles coming from Cas' room.

Dean walks into her room, leaving the door cracked open so he can see, and he walks over to her bed and sits on the edge. "When were you going to tell me something was up?" He asks, knowing that she's absolutely stubborn. She is curled up on the bed, laying on her side facing Dean. "I cannot sleep, though I am more than tired. I do not understand." She said, her frustration evident. Dean gives a slight nod, "Yeah, uh, that happens sometimes." He said, not really quite sure what he should do. Castiel looks at him, her brows furrowed and her lips dry. "Is there something that will help?" She asks, her fell attention on him now as she lays there, occasionally sniffing.

Dean is quiet a few moments before, "Yeah. Yeah, but no matter what, there is no telling Sammy, got it?" He asks, receiving another one of her confused faces. She has so many... he wondered a bit before clearing his throat. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. " He began to sing, his voice quiet and hesitant at first until she smiled and relaxed a bit, snuggling more under her blankets like the big child she was. When he saw her relax more, he continued to sing, lulling her to sleep. "Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with and don't you know that it's just you. Hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder. Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better better better better better better, oh. Na na na na na, na na na, hey Jude..." He only had to sing it about four times until she asleep, laying still. He watched her for a moment before frowning, standing up and leaving the room. He kept the door open just a bit, that way there was light and he could check on her at anytime if he needed to.

He made his way to his bedroom, and he let out a sigh. Cas would be alright. She probably wouldn't be sick much longer if this had just been a simple fever case scenario. He had already moved his laptop into here, and it was sitting there on his night stand. He sat down on his bed and made a loop of Hey Jude, playing that song over and over as he too went to sleep. That night he had dreams of his mother in the kitchen, making pies, humming that song, as well as beautiful blue eyes...

Once again there was prodding. With an impatient sigh Dean opened his eyes, staring at Castiel who had been nudging his shoulder, her hand exactly where the hand print was that she made. He felt a little jolt of electricity run through him at that thought, and he eyed her warily. "What time is it?" He asked, absolutely tired. "It is six in the morning, and I was unable to sleep much longer. I have made breakfast." Dean sat up at that, "Did you burn down the kitchen?" He asked, never having seen Cas work anything like that. Castiel scowled, "No, the kitchen is fine, I assure you. I only did exactly what Sam has taught me." "Oh." Dean said, then he looked at her. Sam taught her to cook some breakfast? When? "What did you make?" He asked, sliding off the bed with a yawn and stretch. "Eggs and bacon. I am unsure how to use the box that makes toast, so I did not make any." She said, as if she had done something wrong. Dean raised a brow at her, "That's fine, Cas. Really. Let's eat." She smiled and walked out of the room with Dean behind her.

Dean smiled as he watched her walk. She had that bounce back in her step, though it was subtle, but it meant she was feeling better again. He shook his head when he caught his gaze lingering on her ass. Damn it, no. It wasn't like that with Cas. When they reached the kitchen the smell of food immediately hit him, making his mouth water a bit. It smelled really, really good. Of course, he hadn't eaten much since he was watching over the ex-angel last night. He looked at her, "Smells good." He said, sitting down at the table. She come over with a cup of coffee, sitting it in front of him. She sat down where she had placed her food, exactly opposite of him, and she began to take small bites of her meal. He took a drink of the coffee, and swallowed it down. It was _strong. _He shook his head and took a bite of the food. It tasted just as good as it smelled, and he told her so, smirking when she blushed a bit and thanked him.

The two of them ate breakfast in silence, other then the "pass the salt" and "here you go" that was said quietly. When they finished, Dean picked up the dishes before he sat back down in front of Cas. "So, I take it you are feeling better." Cas looks at him, smiling, "Yes, much better, thanks to you, Dean." She says with such sincerity it almost cripples Dean's, "No, not a problem. We're family." He says, giving her one of his smiles that he starts to thinks he only gives her. They stay there like that, just smiling, until Dean clears his throat and gets back up. "I'm gonna go work out a bit, get moving." He says. She just nods to him, sitting at the table.

Dean makes himself only walk out of the room, but in reality he wants to run far far away. He knows this feeling. It's that feeling you get when you care about someone. Romantically. He brushes the thoughts to the back of his mind, unwilling to dealing with it and or admitting it. Besides, every time he did admit it, something bad always happened, and he needed Cas in his life. He didn't dwell on why that was. Instead, as soon as he was in his room, he started doing a vigorous workout of pushups, pull ups, crunches, and anything he could think of to help him get nice and sweaty. Work outs always helped calm him down. When he was good and sweaty, he called it a break. He stretched a bit, then he moved to the shower. Within ten minutes he was showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

When Dean walks out to find Cas to check on her, he sees her sitting there and blushing and giggling about something to Sam. He gives his brother a look, and Sam shrugs in return. Castiel looks back at him and smiles, her face brighter than it normally is. Dean gives a small smile back before he sees Sam standing up, "I'm going to go shower. Didn't really have the time with Garth and the case." Dean gave a sharp nod, "How'd the hunt go?" Sam frowned, "Well, but it could have been better." He answered with a shrug before he lumbered off in search of a shower.

Dean turned his attention to Cas on the couch and made his way over, plopping himself down efficiently beside her. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the ex-angel to be on his lap within a few moments, straddling him. "Cas, what are you doing?" He asked, the creeped out and part freaked out face coming up. Cas tilted her head, and licked her lower lip nervously. "Sam has told me that if I do not make my wishes known in a more obvious way that you would not notice because I was being to subtle, and that I should assert myself somehow physically upon you. And so I am." She said, observing him. Dean raised his brows, "What?" He asked dumbly, trying not to move. Cas was gorgeous, and if she didn't get off of him soon he was going to be sporting a hard on. Castiel rested her hands on her and Dean's lap, thinking. "I... have affection towards you." She said, a slight blush creeping up her face. Dean was about to say something, opening his mouth, then closing it. "Affections?" He asked, still not sure where to go. What the _hell_ was going on? Castiel leaned forward, her lips inches away from his. "Yes." She said, her large blue eyes innocently looking into his eyes, as if searching for some sort of answer there.

Dean swallowed, and he looked up at her, "Well, Cas, if you've listened to me and Sammy then you know I hate chick-flick moments." When Castiel's eyes seemed to go a bit duller then they were, he leaned forward, closing the space between their lips. "I'm more about action." He closed his eyes, and he kissed Cas, soft, but possessive.

And maybe, just maybe, something good was happening in his life.


	2. Just Imagine

It had been several weeks since Dean and Castiel had become an official couple, and the two and been joined at the hips. Sam was happy for the two of them, as well as relieved. There was no longer as much eye sex between the two of them (at least not as intense), and while he could tell there was still sexual tension, it was lessened considerably. That in itself made it much easier to navigate between the two as well as not having to worry about how he worded a few of his sentences here and there. All in all everything was going better than normal...

Castiel was currently in the shower, washing her hair, when Dean clicked open the bathroom door, smiling at her through the glass wall of the shower. Castiel smiled back and opened the door a bit, "Are you coming in as well, Dean?" She asked, tilting her head in the same fashion that she always did. Dean just smirked, "Of course." He answered, stripping out of his clothes and throwing them into the hamper.

He made his way into the shower, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey..." He said, smiling down at her. She just gave a quirk of the lips before she leaned up, kissing him. "Since you're here, you may as well wash my back." She said, voice serious though still playful. Dean grimaced to tease her back, then chuckled. "Sure." He took the wash cloth from the little rack inside the shower and grabbed the body wash, squirting some on the cloth and setting the bottle back before he lathered it up, and began to wash her back. Castiel let out an appreciative hum, leaning into his touch. "It still amazes me how wonderful this feels." She spoke softly. Dean just gave a quiet grunt in agreement, moving from her back to her shoulders, before slowly going down then back up her arm, only to move to the next one. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Castiel let out a quiet breath, her hands placing themselves on top of Dean's. "Dean..." She turned herself around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around him. "I am done waiting. After we have finished showering, I would like to make love with you."

Dean just looked at her, staring. "Really?" He asked, making sure she was ready. So far they hadn't done that much other than shower together and heavy make-out sessions. Cas gave a small nod, "Yes. I want this. I want you." She said, no hesitancy in her voice. Dean grinned from ear to ear, "Great." He said, kissing her one more time. "I think you should finish your shower, then." He said, smirking at her. Castiel just stared at him, and then quirked a brow. "Don't rush me, Winchester. I enjoy my showers." Dean chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "Right, right." He said, handing the wash cloth to her so she could finish. While she was washing the rest of herself off, Dean went ahead and washed his hair, switching places with her a few times so they could each get under the stream of water coming from the shower head.

When they were both clean, Dean reached out of the shower for the towels and handed one to her, then took to drying himself off decently enough to step out of the shower and wrapped it around his hips. He quickly brushed out his hair, and he leaned against the wall, watching Cas as she got out of the shower. She gave him a small smile and she went to the sink, brushing out her hair and putting it back in what she was told was called a ponytail. She like ponytails, it kept her hair out of her face. She had to have Sam show her how to do it a few times, but she easily got the hang of it. She looked at Dean and smiled, walking over to kiss him. He smirked as she pulled him down, and he pressed his lips firmly to hers, snaking his arms around her waist. Castiel pulled back just a bit, so her lips brushed against his while she talked. "I believe you were going to deflower me?" She asked, only her eyes smiling. Dean chuckled, "Now who's rushing it?" He teased, reaching down a bit more and picking her up, causing her to let out a small yelp, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Dean!" She berated, only to receive a chuckle as he walked towards the bed.

He laid her in the middle of the bed and laid over her, not putting his weight on her. He kissed her deeply before moving down to her neck, kissing and biting lightly, making her let out a few quiet gasps, still holding onto him. She pulled him back enough for another kiss, her hands slowly sliding from his neck down his shoulders and back, massaging his back while pressing against the spots she learned that he liked while they had made out. He let out a small breath, and he pulled her into another kiss, his tongue easily dominating hers at the moment. Castiel pulled him closer, letting him rest more of his weight against her. Dean bit her lower lip gently when he pulled away from the kiss, kissing her along her jaw and then down her neck, making her take in a bit of a bigger breath, leaning into his caresses.

Castiel ran one hand through his hair, smiling at him. "You're going to really have to show me what to do, Dean. I only know what I saw from the pizza man and the girl from that porn." At her words Dean let out a chuckle, and he shook his head. "Don't worry, Cas. I've got you." He said, letting his hands wonder to where the towel was. He tugged a few times, getting it to let go of itself. He let the towel pool down behind her, and he took in her beautiful skin. He pampered her with kisses, starting at the collarbone and making his way down to her breasts, then he kissed down her stomach and to her hips where he nipped them a few times, making her tremble beneath him. "Dean..." she breathed, looking down at him with lust filling her eyes. Dean just smiled, "I know, Cas."

He continued to kiss her, going down her creamy thigh to her calf, then back up kissing her inner thigh, only to do the same to the other leg. Castiel was inhaling and letting out drawn out breaths beneath him, unsure of what to do. Her body was feeling very warm all over, and she wanted nothing more then to lean into his touch while at the same time wanting to lean away, unsure of all of the new feelings with him doing this. "Dean..." She said, her voice not whining, but almost at the same time. Dean just looked up and grinned, "I know." He repeated. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you enjoy this, Cas." He looked up at her, "Do you trust me?" Castiel tilted her head, that confused look on her face, "Of course." Dean nodded, then smirked. "Good."

He kissed her hips once more then began to use his tongue, licking and sucking on the hallows of her hips, making her let out a few quiet moans. He then dipped his head lower, while spreading her legs a little wider, and he began to lick her clitoris, earning a gasp from her. "Dean." He ran small soothing circles on her thigh with his thumb, continuing to lap at her. He slid down lower until he began to eat her out, earning many gasps and moans from her, making him chuckle a bit. He lapped at her insides a bit more before he went back to her clitoris, running circles around it with his tongue, occasionally sucking on it, pulling it lightly with his teeth.

Castiel was slightly arching into his touch, her fingers grasping at the sheets on his bed. "D-Dean." she said, pleading. For what though, she wasn't sure. "Dean, please." Dean pulled back and leaned up, kissing her. "I promised you you would enjoy this." He said between kisses, his fingertips trailing the inside of her thighs. He began to run a few fingers over her clitoris, earning another gasp from her. He chuckled and began to kiss her breasts once more, sucking lightly on the nipples while he massaged her, changing the speed from fast and unrelenting to slow and sensual, keeping her on the edge. Her body was currently writhing beneath of him, whimpers escaping her lips as he kept changing his speed on her. "Oh, Dean, please." She begged, still not sure exactly what it is she wanted, though her body seemed to know.

Dean slid his hand down, slipping a few fingers in to finger her. Castiel let out a moan, her hands coming to grip Dean on his shoulders. "Dean...!" She cried, hips arching up. "Please, please." She whimpered. Dean continued to finger her, purposely rubbing against her g-spot, all while whispering words of encouragement and endearment. When she was trembling beneath of him, he pulled his fingers out, and he peppered her with kisses until he reach her mouth once more. "Are you ready, Cas?" He inquired, stroking her cheek with his thumb, brushing some oh her longer bangs out of her face and behind her ear. Castiel nodded, "Yes, please, Dean." She said, her eyes filled with a hunger and need for him, her hands brushing against his biceps. "Please."

Dean nodded, kissing her. "Wrap your legs around my waist, alright?" Castiel nodded and did as she was told, and Dean slowly pushed his way into his lover, earning a few gasps and moans from her. Once he was in all the way he stayed there for a few moments, letting her adjust. When she started to push against him, he knew then it was alright to move. He kissed her as he pulled out then snapped his hips back in, and she moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her arms under his arms and kept her hands on his shoulders, holding on. Dean continued to kiss her neck as he thrusted back into her, groaning at her tight heat, reveling in the feeling. "Feels so good, Cas." He said, starting to go a bit faster. Castiel whimpered and moan, her hold tightening on him. "Dean, more." She gasped out, pushing back as much as she could onto him when he snapped back in. Dean went faster and deeper, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing hard, groaning and repeating her name over and over. Castiel was panting beneath of him, clinging to his body, pressing herself against him. "Dean, please, _please_."

Dean finally started to thrust as hard and fast as he could, causing Cas to dig her fingers int his shoulders, making him moan. She was letting out a mewling moan, and he kissed her neck more. "Come on baby." He murmured, his own body starting to shake from the effort and getting close. Castiel whimpered and trembled beneath him, "Dean, Dean, I- I feel so," she gasped again, her toes curling. "That's it, Cas. That's right," He said, grunting a bit. Castiel let out a cry, her back arching up, her head thrown back, and muscles tightening as she came, her muscles clenching down onto Dean. Dean's breath caught for a moment and after a few more thrusts, he was coming into her as well, muffling himself in her neck. After thrusting just a bit more, he pulled out, collapsing beside Castiel. Cas looked over at him, her eyes glossed over from the bliss. She curled up next ti him, her fingers lazily trailing against his skin. "That felt wonderful..." Dean simply nodded, unable to do anything else at the moment. After a few moments of laying there, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her and stroking her soft skin, caressing her. "You were perfect." He said, pulling her on top of him, smiling up at her. She smiled back and laid her head on his chest, sighing in content. "I do feel rather sticky now." Dean chuckled, "We might need to sower again. Just a bit, anyway." Castiel nodded lazily, "I do not feel like moving at the moment, and I feel rather sleepy." Dean brushed her bangs back out of her face again, and he gave a half nod in agreement. "We can sleep for a bit, Cas."

Dean pulled the blankets up over the two of them from where they had been, and he wrapped his arms loosely around his lover, kissing the top of her head. Castiel hummed in appreciation and she closed her eyes, easily drifting into sleep on top of Dean, and Dean followed not long after her...

Two weeks later, Dean, Sam, and Castiel were at the table eating. Sam had made lasagna, one of Cas' favorites, and she took a single bite before pushing her plate away. Dean's brows furrowed and he looked at her, "What's wrong?" Castiel shook her head, "I do not know. It sounded very good when Sam said he would make it, but at the moment the smell and taste is not good. It's making my stomach feel... queasy?" She said, starting as well as a half question, making sure she was using the right word. Dean put his hand up to her forehead, checking her temperature. "Well its not another fever. Does anything else feel bad beside your stomach?" He ask, looking at her with a bit of slight worry. Castiel shook her head again, "No. I have felt tired and a bit sore lately, but that is it. Nothing more than that." Dean gave a slight nod, "Alright. Are you still hungry? I can make you something else." Castiel bit her lower lip, "Do not worry about it. I'll be fine without supper tonight." Sam spoke up, "Perhaps you should lie down a bit, see if that helps any. You could watch a movie on the couch. I'm sure Dean won't mind setting you up."

Castiel looked at the couch, "I will just lay down and think for awhile. A movie would be unnecessary." She said, standing up. Dean pulled her over by her belt loop from her pants and pulled her down into a kiss. "I'll join you in a bit." Cas nodded and walked off to the couch. Dean frowned as she walked away, and turned back to the lasagna. "Did you make it differently?" He asked. Sam just frowned, "No." He said, pondering over what Castiel said. Dean frowned, "What?" Sam slowly shook his head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine." He said, taking a bite of his lasagna. The two brothers ate in silence, barely conversing other than going over a few details of their last hunt.

Dean helped Sam clean up the kitchen before he made his way over to the couch, finding Castiel fast asleep. He felt a smile tug at his lips and he picked her up, carrying her bridal style to their room, laying here down on the bed and tucking her into the blankets. He kissed her forehead before he made his way back out to the living room, sitting by Sam on the sofa. "Anything on?" Sam just handed him the controller to the T.V., "Not really, no. Listen, I have to pick a few things up from the store, I'll be back. Anything you need?" Dean didn't even have to think before he answered, "Pie." Sam just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Right, I'll take that as a no." Before Dean could object he was walking out of the room, going towards the entrance to leave and go shopping. Dean just huffed and started to channel surf, finding absolutely nothing on other than that stupid Soap Opera that Bobby used to watch. He turned to a random channel and left it on for background noise as he put his feet up on the couch, leaning back, and enjoying just laying there. Things had really been looking up for them. Sure, it was still weird adjusting to having to help Cas out with some basic things, and her not being an angel. But they would get used to it like they did all of the other things...

Sam sighed as he walked down the aisle, looking for the tests. Did Dean really not think about it? He found some that weren't the cheap generic brand and threw them into the small basket, carrying them around with him. It was a bit awkward as he bought a few other things, but he ignored them for the most part. Right before he moved to a check out aisle, he heard a quiet and shocked, "Sam?" He turned around at his name, and he almost gasped. No, it couldn't be... "Gabriel?" Gabriel walked up to Sam and before the young hunter could do anything, the archangel, ex-archangel?, pulled him into a hug. "Sam, you have no idea how good it is to see you. One moment I'm dead, the next thing I know I wake up and... I'm human." He pulled back and looked at Sam, "What's happening, kiddo? Did you, Dean, and Castiel do something?"

Sam stood there, his mouth hanging open as he looked at the shorter man. "It, uh, we won... The apocalypse. Lucifer and Michael are both in the cage." He gaped at Gabriel, raking over him with his eyes. "So much has happened, Gabe... I don't... Wow, you're alive." Gabriel smirked and nodded, "Guess you can't get rid of me." Sam chuckled, a bit of relief as well as shock. "Guess so." He looked at Gabriel and frowned, "You're vessel... Well, you've lost some weight. How are you... since you're human...? How are you getting by?" He asked. Gabriel frowned, "I've been moving around here and there. Some families have let me stay at there place for a few days then I move on. I've been looking for someone to talk ato about what's happening." He said, frowning a bit. "What happened, Sam?" Sam bit his lower lip, "Do you have anything other then what's on you?" Gabriel shook his head, "No, not really. This is it." Sam nodded, "Come back with me. I'll explain things." Gabriel smirked, "Alright. Another cheap motel?' Sam grinned, "No, we have a home." Gabriel smiled at that, "Good. Take me there." Sam nodded, and the two went to the check out. When Sam put the pregnancy tests up on the counter, Gabriel gave him a look. "Uh.. Castiel and Dean finally got together... She's human, too." He said quietly, scratching the back of his neck. "She didn't eat her favorite food tonight and a few things she said sounded like..." He motioned to the pregnancy test. Gabriel grinned, "Does Dean-o know or suspect it, kiddo?" Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Sam paid for there few things he bought and he and Gabriel made their way back to the Impala, where Sam began to tell him about all of the things that had happened after where he had died, and Gabriel listened to every word, throwing in a few jokes here and there, making Sam laugh.

When the two pulled up to the bunker, Gabriel look around a bit before he turned to Sam, "Underground. Nice." Sam nodded and got out of the Impala with his bag in hand, and he lead Gabriel in to the bunker. "Dean!" He called out, getting a grunt in reply. "You're going to want to come in here." He said, walking towards the living room with Gabriel in tow. Dean stood up and stretched then turned around to look at his baby brother, about to comment that there was no point for him to get up if he was coming this way anyway, when his voice caught in his throat, and he just stared. "Sam, what is this?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he looked at what looked exactly like Gabriel.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's Gabriel, he's human, Dean. He was dead, and he was brought back the same night that..." He looked towards the direction of Dean's and Castiel's bedroom. "He needs a place to stay and we owe it to him. We wouldn't have stopped the apocalypse if it wasn't for him." Dean frowned, "You sure it's him?" Sam nodded, "Yeah." Dean walked up to Gabriel and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good to see you." He said, giving Gabe a nod. Gabriel grinned, "Good to see you too, Dean-o." Dean frowned at the nickname but didn't say anything. He began walking towards his room. "Night you two. I'm going to go check on Cas, go to sleep." Sam said goodnight back then looked at Gabriel, "We have plenty of rooms you can have here, I'll show you around and you can take your pick." Gabriel gave a slight nod, though as if he wasn't truly paying attention. "Why a guest room?" He asked. Sam frowned, "What?" Gabriel looked at him and smirked, "Well, I'd much rather stay in yours, kiddo." Sam felt his face flush, "Uh, Gabe, no."

Gabriel pouted, and he gave Sam the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Sam bit the inside of his cheek a little, "Why my room?" Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're in their, silly." He said, pulling out a random sucker from his pocket, sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it. Sam just gave him a weird look, one brow quirked, then shook his head. "Fine." Gabriel instantly brightened and leaned up while pulling Sam down, "Good. Just because I died doesn't mean I'm not longer interested in that ass of yours." Sam gulped and gave a slight nod, "Okay. Lets' go ahead then, it's getting kind of late."

Sam put the bag he had with him in his shower once the two of them had made it to his room and he put everything away except for the tests. He'd had to give them to Castiel alone and talk to her about it. Dean didn't know it but she had thrown up earlier today and the day before. Sam sighed and made his way out to his room to Gabriel had taken a pair of his pajama pants and put them on with his own t-shirt was was sprawled out across his bed. "This is much better then one of the motels you've had before." Sam nodded and went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants. He quickly changed into them and put his dirty clothes in the hamper before he went to the light switch, "Better move so I can fit on there, too." He said, switching off the light. He made his way over to the bed and laid down beside Gabriel who had moved just enough for them to both fit on a bed.

Apparently Gabriel had become an octopus and not a human since he had been brought back from the dead, because instantly he wrapped his body around Sam's, "Night, Sammykins." Sam sighed, "Night, Gabe." He said, closing his eyes...

It was around noon the next day, and Castiel walked out of the bathroom and immediately went to Sam, nodding her head. "They both read positive." She said, her voice small and scared. Sam and Gabriel both smiled, and Gabriel pulled her into an embrace, "Listen, little sis. You'll be fine. Just go tell Dean-o, and everything will work out." Castiel nodded but looked at Sam, "But how can I possibly be fit to be a mother when you and Dean are teaching me many things still? I am unsure about this." She said, looking down and fidgeting with her hands. Sam shook his head, "You'll be fine, Cas. Just... tell Dean sometime soon, and you'll see. Everything will be just fine." Gabriel smirked, "Cas, you were an angel of the Lord, you can totally handle a babe." He said, getting her to smile a bit. "I suppose." She said, and then she looked at Sam. "How should I tell him?" Sam shrugged, "He's your boyfriend. Tell him the way that seems rights to you."

Cas gave a slight not then hugged Sam, "Thank you. I shall go tell him now that way he too can know sooner than later." Castiel gave a short nod and walked off, going to find Dean wherever it was that he was at. Sam turned to Gabriel, "Wow. Castiel is actually pregnant. I guess that means you and I are going to be uncles." Gabriel gave a slight nod, "I'm going to teach that kid all the best pranks." He said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his ex-archangel into his arms, "Don't you dare." He said with a laugh.

Castiel wandered around until she found Dean looking through some of the weapons that the Men of Letters had collected and she smiled as he danced around with the sword and dagger, slashing through the air. He stopped when he saw Castiel watching and he grinned sheepishly, "Hey Cas." He said, setting down the blades. lyHe walked over to her and kissed her, then he pulled back. "What's up? You seem tense. Something happen?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Castiel relaxed in his embrace, and she leaned forward onto him, her head resting on his chest. "Dean, I have something of import to tell you." She said quietly, which instantly made Dean worry. "What's wrong Cas?" He asked, pulling back a bit and looking at her directly. Cas let out a shaky breath before she gave him a small smile.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Apologies (Not an update, that's next)

Apologies! I'm sorry I do not have my next chapter out yet! I had my nephew and niece over during the week and there was a pop spillage and my laptop had to be sent in to get fixed, so I was unable to write anything or post to let you guys know! I will have the chapter out by the end of this week, and hopefully I can get two chapters done. Later!


	4. Fun times

Dean remained quiet. Pregnant? Cas was pregnant? When Dean said nothing for a bit, Castiel instantly felt worried. Was this not a good thing? Should she not have said something? Before she could ask anything Dean had picked her up and spun her around, "You're pregnant?!" He said, obviously excited. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "How long, it couldn't have been that long, how long have you known?" He asked, grinning down at her, kissing her once more.

"I have known for only a little while. I just took a few tests." She said, smiling shyly up at him. "You are very happy with this, then?" She inquired, her fingers playing with the front of his shirt nervously. Dean laughed, and kissed her forehead, "Cas, I'm so happy right now! Nervous and a bit scared, but I'm truly so excited." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Castiel could only smile back up at him, and he picked her up again, making her wrap her legs around his waist this time. "I think we should go celebrate." He said, kissing her neck. Castiel giggled, "How should we celebrate?" She asked, kissing his neck back. Dean chuckled, "Duh, pie." He teased, getting a laugh from her.

As Dean carried her towards the kitchen, he pondered a bit. "Do Sam and Gabriel know? Or did you tell me first?" He wondered aloud to her, setting her down on the counter near the fridge. Castiel swung her legs back and forth a bit like a child, and she frowned a bit, "Sam and Gabriel know first, but only because Sam bought the tests for me. I would never had thought I was pregnant considering it is a strange concept for an angel. So I would never have assumed." Dean gave a small nod in reply to that as he scoured the fridge, coming back up with a triumphant 'ha!' as he pulled the pie out of the fridge. "This one is Pumpkin pie. Typically it's eaten more around Halloween and Thanksgiving, but it's good at anytime."

He put the pie on the counter then looked at Cas, "Pregnant." He said, smiling at her. "You're going to be a mom." Castiel nodded, "And you a father." She said, pulling him close to her on the counter. She let her fingers card through his hair, and she smiled fondly as he leaned into the touch, his eyes closed and letting out a small and deep hum. Castiel love their few moments like this, and she always cherished them the most.

Dean looked up into her eyes, and he gave her a small smile, "Parents." He said quietly, and Castiel just gave him a small nod and a gentle smile. "Parents." She reiterated. She leaned forward just a little bit and she frowned into his shoulder, thinking. "I am glad that I am no longer an angel, or this would not be such a joyous situation." Dean ran his fingers up and down her thighs, caressing, "Why?" He questioned. Castiel let out a small sigh, "Had I still been an angel, a pregnancy would have led to the birth of a nephilim. Nephilim are considered to be abhorred by God, and they are an abomination. Now, now we will be having a beautiful, human, child."

Dean frowned, "Why would they be abhorred?" Castiel sighed, "Angels and humans are not supposed to couple together. It goes against what God wanted. It's why many angels have fallen, and why a few like Gabriel and I chose the path of the fallen." Castiel said, nuzzling into Dean's neck. Dean pulled back a little, "But... you didn't fall. Not until Metatron."

Castiel shook her head, "Not quite true. I was falling, loosing my grace. I told you, Dean. I chose you." Dean's eyes widened in understanding, and he pulled Castiel closer, "You idiot. You should have said something." Castiel smiled, "Things are fine the way they are now. Nor would it have made things better, only worse."

Castiel pushed Dean a few steps back, "I would like to try the pie of pumpkins, Dean." She stated, hopping off the counter. She gave him one small kiss before going to the knives, pulling out the one she learned was easier to use when cutting pie. "Regular sized pieces?" She asked, tilting her head back, gazing at him, waiting for her answer. Dean thought it over for a few moments, "Nah. Let's get whatever size piece you want." Castiel turned her attention back to the pie and began to carefully slice it into an even ten pieces. "There." She said with a triumphant smile as Dean came up behind her with two plates and forks.

Dean let Cas place the pieces on the plates and then he held up a can of whip cream. "It's not pumpkin pie without whip cream." He placed a good amount on each of their pieces and then the two of them made their way to the couch, hunkering down together. Cas ate her piece in silence as she listened to Dean eat his and yell at the screen as they watched what was called "Football", and she occasionally giggled at his enthusiasm. After an hour or so, she moved their plates back to the kitchen sink and joined him once more in the living room, curling into his side. "Are most women scared?" She asked, glancing up at him. Dean looked down at her, "Uh, yeah, I think so. I don't deal with many pregnant ladies, but yeah. It's normal to be scared Cas." Castiel looked at him, her eyes sparkling with relief and curiosity, "Truly?" she pressed, making sure he wasn't lying. Dean nodded, "Yeah. To be honest..." He hesitated about saying it for a moment, but this was Cas. He told her everything now. "I'm really scared too."

-PAGE BREAK-

Sam laughed as Gabe backed him up against their bed, and he toppled over and landed heavily with Gabe falling down on top of him. "Gabe, seriously?" He asked with a small grin. Gabriel just laughed and nodded, "Mmhmm." He said, crawling on top of the taller man, devouring him into a kiss. "I just want to eat my dessert, Sammy." He said with a smug grin, chuckling at the exasperated sigh that Sam let out.

Sam looked up at the man on top of him, and he just shook his head, "You are unbelievable." He stated, pulling Gabe down into a kiss. The two wrestled with each others mouths a few moments before they separated for a small breath, both chuckling. "I have things planned for you, Sammy." Gabriel said, his voice low and even, his breath ghosting over Sam's neck. The hunter looked up at him, "Yeah?" He asked, squirming from the intense gaze that Gabriel was giving him. No answer was giving, only a small and dark chuckle.

Gabriel sat up on Sam's crotch, very gently rocking back and forth. "You'll see, lover boy." He taunted, fingers sliding up his chest, light touches. He began to unbutton the plaid shirt his lover was wearing, until he undid every single button, his intense solid gaze never leaving that sweet face. Sam held back a moan, his eyes staring straight back into Gabriel's. The intense gaze always made him squirm, and he knew that Gabriel enjoyed that immensely and was why he did it so much.

With Gabriel pulling him up, Sam sat up enough for them to pull off the plaid shirt, and Gabriel shook his head with a small laugh. "You wear too many layers sometimes." He said, tugging at the t-shirt. Sam smirked, "Maybe, but you wear about the same amount of clothes that I do, so I don't want to hear it, Gabe." Sam answered smartly. Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He pulled off the t-shirt, and then pushed Sam all the way back down onto the bed, licking his lips. Sam blushed a bit, he truly did feel like something Gabriel was going to eat whenever he licked or bit his lips, and it made Sam want to be completely submissive under those touches, while the Winchester in him always wanted to lead. He supposed that all in all it was an equal opportunity thing, and whoever lead was whoever lead that night.

Gabriel ran his fingers gently over Sam's abdomen, tracing all the lines from working out and making his body physically fit and in well health. He leaned down, his tongue trailing the same path that his fingers had done, making Sam wriggle a bit beneath him. "Gabe..." He said in a hushed voice, trying to remain somewhat still under the administrations.

Gabriel just chuckled, and he leaned up, kissing Sam. "Shh, just enjoy whatever I throw at you tonight." He said, letting his fingers crawl up to his pectorals, rubbing them slightly before he began to roll Sam's nipples through his fingers, occasionally flicking or pulling them. Sam let out a quieted moan, verging on a whimper. Gabriel felt himself smirk a bit at Sam's reaction, and he wanted more of it. He let his teeth graze over his left nipple before he took it into his mouth, sucking on it a bit, pinching it between his teeth, making Sammy gasp then whimper. He switched to the right, giving it the exact Sam treatment. "Like that, Sammy?" He asked seductively, earning a small and eager nod. "Thought you would." He said, grinning.

Sam looked up at him, "What is it that you have planned?" He asked, wanting to know, to be ready. Of course, he should have expected the answer he received, "Secret, moose." He said, capturing his lips once more. "First we have to finish stripping you naked though." He murmured against Sam's lips, giving him a sly look. Sam just chuckled until there was a hand rubbing insistently against his already hard dick, which was still covered by clothes. He arched up, letting out another quiet moan. "Gabe, please." He said breathily.

Gabriel chuckled, "Mm, no." He answered, continuing to rub back and forth relentlessly. He occasionally pressed a bit more or pulled his hand back, making it a different sensation every few minutes, and Sam was babbling mess. "Gabe, Gabe, please." He said, squirming, wanting free of his pants. At the moment Gabriel just wished he still had his mojo so he could simply just tie the man up with a snap of his fingers, making it more difficult for Sam to keep writhing beneath of him. "Shh, I got you Sammy." He said, finally unbuttoning the pants, sliding them down his legs, then throwing them off the bed. He left on the boxers, and looked up to Sam with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

Before Sam could ask or prevent anything, Gabriel began to mouth him through his boxers, occasionally running his tongue up and down along Sam's length. "Oh, fuck, Gabe!" He moaned, fists scrabbling at the sheets until he made one go to Gabriel's head, grabbing his hair and tugging lightly. Gabe moaned a little bit but kept mouthing Sam, now blowing hot air on him where he had made the boxers wet with saliva. Sam gasped, breath hitching, making Gabriel chuckle as he nuzzled his lover's erection.

Gabe looked up and chuckled, his eyes shining with mischief. He slid his fingers down underneath of his boxers, and he slowly slid them off Sam, getting the man beneath him completely naked. Sam was panting and he looked up at Gabriel, "Not fair." He breathed out, "You're still dressed." Gabriel smiled in amusement, "You're right." he said, standing up at the foot of the bed. "Perhaps I should change that." He gave Sammy the best look of seduction he could muster, and he undid his jacket, sliding it off and dropping it onto the floor. He licked his lower lip as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall sensually off of his shoulders. He dragged his fingertips from his neck slowly down his chest and to his abdomen, pausing there for a moment. Satisfied with Sam's impatient whine, he continued, thumbs hooking under his jeans and boxers. He sucked in his stomach a little bit and slid them down slowly over his hips, finally lowering them down to the ground as well. He looked up at Sam with a predatory grin, making the younger of the two gulp.

Gabriel reached underneath of the bed, smirking as he pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Sam's eyes widened, "Gabriel?" Gabe's grin widened, and he innocently asked, "Yes?" Sam eyed the bottle, "Is this part of the plan?" Gabriel nodded, "You betcha, kiddo." He reached down once more, pulling out a blindfold. "Put it on." He said with again, handing it to Sam who continued to just stare at it. "Please." Sam bit his lower lip but nodded, tying the blindfold around his eyes. Gabriel made his way between Sam's legs, and his fingertips caressed his inner thigh a bit before he popped open the chocolate syrup bottle, practically giggling. He was really looking forward to actually getting to eat his little Sammykins, lapping him up from all over his body. He tilted the bottle and started at Sam's neck, the cold syrup making Sam gasp a little when he felt the coldness all of a sudden. Gabriel continued making designs and patterns, drawing silly things such as smiley's and hearts, occasionally a few words in Enochian. Finally he stopped when he had reached his lower thighs, and he looked at his work of art with a content smile.

Sam shuddered a few times, careful not to move. He didn't want to mess anything up or do something he shouldn't. He held his breath, listening to Gabriel since he could no longer see him. Where was he going to start? What was he going to do? He breathed in a deep breath when he felt Gabriel's breath ghost over his chest up to his neck, and he waited. When a tentative tongue reached out, slowly lapping up the chocolate syrup, Sam let out the breath he was holding. Gabriel smirked, and sucked on Sam's neck, leaving a nice big hickey that would be difficult to cover. Sam groaned, fisting the sheets since he couldn't move his arms without the fear of smearing the sauce on his sheets, and he didn't want to have to clean that later on.

"Gabe..." He pleaded when the man had finally reached his hips, licking up all the sauce and kissing the hollows of his hips. Gabriel chuckled, "Shhh, almost, Sammy. Just a bit more." Sam whined in frustration, hips bucking just a little bit. Gabriel just continued to lick, slowly working down his thighs, completely ignoring his dick. When all the chocolate was gone except what he had drizzled over his prick, he looked at Sammy and smirked. "You want me to lick that all away, too, Sammy boy?" Sam nodded, unable to say anything at the moment. "Please, yes, please." He pleaded, toes curling in on themselves. Gabriel nodded and he breathed hot air on him before he began at the bast, licking up to the tip and taking in Sam's head, sucking in earnest. Sammy let out a garbled whine, running his fingers through his hair, grabbing at the sheets. "Gabe..." He groaned. Gabriel moved his hands to Sam's hips to hold him down as he took more of him in, easily deep throating him after doing such things so many times. Sam let out a few curses and he tried to buck his hips up, though it didn't work because of Gabe's hands being there.

Gabe took Sam as deep as he could, coming up and licking his slit before taking him all the way back in again, bobbing up and down. He did this repeatedly a few times until Sam's hands were in his hair, tugging fiercely. "Stop, stop, I can't- fuck, can't last much longer." Sam gasped out, writhing, trying to get Gabriel to stop. Gabe simply chuckled and pulled away with a loud pop, and he slithered up, bringing Sam into a kiss. "Want me to fuck you hard Sammy? Hmm?" He asked, pinching his nipples with his fingers. Sam nodded helplessly, whimpering. "Yes, please. Please." Gabriel grinned, "On it." He said, kissing Sam once more. "Get on your tummy, love." Sam complied instantly, whimpering when his cock brushed against the sheets. Gabriel reached for the dresser, pulling out the lube that they had used just the other night.

Once he had the bottle he put some on his fingers, and he spread Sam's cheeks apart with the hand that didn't have any in it. "You want me so bad, don't you? Want me to fill you up and come in you." Sam nodded again, "Yes, please. Gabriel, no more teasing, please." Gabriel gave him, pressing one finger into Sam's tight, hot hole. "You feel so good, babe." Gabriel murmued against his skin, kissing his back as he worked his finger in Sam, prepping him. Sam groaned, pushing back against Gabriel. "More." Gabriel obliged him with a second finger, scissoring him as he stretched him, though he purposefully avoided the prostrate for now. Sam let out another groan, "Gabriel." He pleaded impatiently. Gabe just laughed before sliding in a third finger, stretching Sam wide. "Shush, babe. I don't want to go to fast." He said, kissing his lower back. He finally pulled out his fingers when he had dubbed Sam ready, and placed his hands on his hips once more after lining himself up. Slowly he pushed in, until he reached his hilt. "Fuck, Sammy. Always so tight." He gasped out, holding himself back from thrusting as hard and fast as he wanted to at the moment. Sam grabbed the sheets, his knuckles white from the grip he had on them. "Move, _move!_" He said,

Gabriel snapped his hips, thrusting in and out of Sammy. He continued to speed up his past, snap his hips harder, and he continued to kiss Sammy's back, making the man a quivering mess beneath him. As soon as Sam reached to touch himself, Gabe growled, "You're going to come from me pounding into you and from that alone." Sam whimpered, but moved his hand back to the sheets, grasping them. "Gabriel, please." Gabriel shifted now, just enough that he would now hit Sam's prostrate. Sam cried out, and his cry turned into a mewling whimper as Gabriel continued to hit his prostrate dead on with each and every thrust. Within moments Sammy was coming into the sheets without touching himself, and his muscles tightened around Gabriel, pulling him into his own orgasm as well. After both were spent and collapsed on the bed, Gabriel finally pulled out, still panting a bit. "That was good, Sammy. Fucking amazing." Sam nodded in agreement, and then he pulled Gabriel into his arms, his long limbs wrapping around him like an octopus. "Tired." He muttered into Gabriel's neck, who just chuckled. "Yeah, I could go for a nap too." He said with a grin, pulling the covers over them. "I'll clean this tomorrow." Sam huffed, knowing that meant he would clean it unless Gabe felt like surprising him. The two cuddle, eventually falling asleep to the sound of the others breath.

-PAGE BREAK-

It had been four months now since Castiel was pregnant, and her baby belly bump was showing. Dean was currently with Cas at the doctors, checking on the little baby. Today they would find out the gender of the little thing. Castiel was laying on top of the little table as the nurse slid the machine of her tummy, "Look at that. They both have strong heartbeats, which is very good with how far along they are." Dean's jaw dropped, "They? We're having twins?" The nurse nodded and smiled, "Yes, fraternal. There is a boy and a girl." Dean looked at Castiel who was currently beaming, "A boy and a girl... This is wonderful!" Well... Dean supposed that if Cas was happy with this, then he would be too. "Yeah, that's... wow. I wasn't expecting that." He said, his emotions confused with whether he should be ecstatic or still freaking surprised. Both. Both sounded really, really good. Castiel tugged his hand, "Two!" She said excitedly, and the nurse giggled. "Yes, now. Hold still and we'll take a picture, and then we'll set you up for your next appointment." She said with a small smile. Castiel nodded, and while the nurse left to let her get her proper clothes back on, Dean just laughed, "Well, now I suppose we get to pick a name for each gender, that certainly makes things interesting." Castiel nodded as she slipped on her pants, and finished buttoning up her shirt. "Yes. Dean, I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire existence." Dean nodded, "Me either, Cas." He said, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "You're gonna be a mommy soon." He said, holding her. "Let's go get the pictures and set up the next appointment so we can go home and tell Sam and Gabriel the news." Castiel nodded, and the two went along.

That evening when the two got home, there was joy and celebration over finding out about the twins, and lots and lots of laughter from Sam and Gabriel who were teasing Dean mercilessly. Dean laughed, and Castiel pouted, seeing she didn't like it when they made fun of him, but occasionally she smiled when something was truly funny.

-PAGE BREAK-

Castiel was pacing back and forth as well as she could at six months pregnant in the room that would be the nursery for the babies, "It surely cannot be that difficult!" She exclaimed to Dean, tears watering her eyes. Dean pulled her into his embrace, "Cas, it'll be-" Cas pushed him away, "No, don't you dare! I don't want your embrace, I want you to help me fix this!" Dean sighed, "Sweetheart, it's fine. I'll take it back tomorrow and have them get us the right one." Castiel glared at him, "I want this fixed today, Dean! They shouldn't have mixed up the order!" Dean nodded, "I know, I know. But the store would be closed by now. I'll take it back tomorrow morning, I promise." He said, giving her a small smile. Castiel felt herself becoming not angry or upset anymore, and she just nodded weakly, pulling him into a semi hug. "I'm sorry. I do not understand why I am so emotional over this." Dean just laughed, "Hormones are a bitch." Castiel tsked at him, "You better not talk like that around the children." Dean put his hands up in surrender, "I won't, promise." Castiel nodded in satisfaction, then looked at the item, "I don't know... I think I like the green better than the yellow." Dean held back a groan at her indecisiveness, and nodded, listening to her.

-PAGE BREAK-

Dean knelt at the bed beside Cas, "Here, let me." He said, looking up at his fiance who was nine months along. He tied her shoes for her since she had trouble reaching down over her belly, and she smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you, Dean." Dean just grinned up at her, "No worries," he began, "Anything for my favorite three." He said, making Castiel smile. "Yes..." She said, running her hand over her belly. "It should be soon, yes?" Dean nodded, and he stood up, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's go for that short walk." Castiel took his hand as he pulled her up, and kept her hold on it as the two walked outside of the bunker.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Push!" The nurse encouraged, receiving a glare and groan from Cas, "THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" She yelled, pushing. Dean held her hand, brushing her hair out of her forehead. "You've got it, Cas. Come on, love." Castiel would have glared at him except there was another contraption, making her grunt as she pushed again, and she yelled as she gave the final push to the last baby, squeezing Dean's hand as hard as she could, making Dean yelp in pain.

As Cas laid there, panting, Dean murmured endearments and words or comfort, "You did great, Cas, really." Castiel took a small drink of water offered to her, "The babies?" Dean looked over to where they were being cleaned and wrapped in blankets and caps to keep them warm. "Beautiful." He answered, grinning as the nurse walked over with them in her arms. She held one to Dean who took a hold of the baby girl, and she handed the boy to Castiel. "They're beautiful and in perfect condition. What are you going to name them?" She asked with a small smile. Dean looked at Cas and grinned, then to the nurse, "Grace and Alexander."


	5. Growing Up

Castiel lowered Grace and Alexander down onto the play mat, and she smiled as their attention was instantly taken a hold of by the toys hanging down or along the sides and corners of the little gym as Dean had called it. She turned her head around and smiled at Dean, and he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Told you they'd like it." He murmured, grinning at her. Castiel nodded, placing her hands on top of his fore arms. "Yes." She agreed, smiling down at them. "It's hard to believe they're already 4 months old. Time's gone by much faster with them compared to when they were in still in me." Dean nodded, "I was going to go to one of the diners and get us some supper. What'd'ya want, Cas?" He asked, nipping on her ear. She let out an appreciative sigh, "Just get me a burger with everything." She answered, nuzzling back into him. Dean continued to nip the lobe of her ear, then slowly trailed down her neck to the beginning of her shoulder. "Okay." He murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. After a moment of silence, he pulled away from her with one last lingering kiss, leaving.

-PAGEBREAK-

"Daddy, daddy!" Grace squeaked as she ran to the safety of her fathers arms, leaving her brother unprotected on the floor, laughing as Gabriel clambered over him, growling and reaching for him, twitching his hands as he began to tickle his stomach, making Alexander laugh and laugh, screaming to get away. Dean chuckled as he held Grace in his arms, then looked at Sam and smirked, "Oh no, Grace, there's another monster!" He said, hiding her from Sam who was slowly making his way over. Grace giggled and hid behind her father as best as she could, and Castiel let out a soft laugh as she was filming them all with a camera she had made Dean get and teach her how to use it; mainly so she could always have these moments with her.

"No, no, no, no!" Grace said as Sam got closer, making her giggle more. "No monstas awowed here!" She pulled a small squirt gun out of her pockets, and sprayed Sam with it, surprising the man and causing him to laugh. Dean laughed, "And what's that?" He asked with a grin. The little girl smiled, "Howy wader!" Dean looked at Sam and smirked, "Guess she got you good, Sammy." Sam nodded, and fell to the floor. "Uhng, little girlllll." He said, reaching for her with his hand, then letting it fall to the floor. Grace laughed, and she looked at her father, "Up?" She asked, looking at him with the puppy eyes that he wasn't sure if she got them from his side or from Castiel. He nodded and picked her up, throwing her onto his shoulders. Castiel walked over and smiled, "Grace, how old are you and Alexander today?" She inquired of her daughter. "Fwee. Fwee yeers owd." Grace said with a big smile, "And, and owr famwee is coming ower, and we're gonna hawe a p-...party," She said, trying hard to pronounce the p, "And cakie! Lot's of cakie!" She finished with a huge grin. Alexander piped up with a, "Cakie!" He exclaimed, looking up at Gabriel. "Unka, up, up!" He exclaimed, now reaching for the man who was tickling him just moments ago. Gabriel picked him up, but had him upside down and was holding onto his legs. The little boy giggled, "No no, up!" He exclaimed. Gabriel pulled him up and kissed him loudly, making smooching noises, getting more giggles and squeals. "No no!" The little boy said, bopping him on top of the head. Gabriel chuckled and then put him on his waist, "Better, punk?" The little boy nodded, "Yeh!"

Grace poked Dean's face, and looked down at him as he looked up at her, "Yeah?" He asked. She smiled, "When's Awntie Chawee coming?" She asked, her green eyes peering at him. Dean chuckled, "She'll be here in a bit, Grace." Grace nodded, then, "I wanna show her my new cwothes. My ninja cwothes." Dean nodded, "Sure, sure. Go ahead and go put them on. Can you do it yourself?" He asked, and she shook her head, looking and pointing to Castiel, "Mommy put dem up up!" Castiel smirked, "Only because if I didn't you would never wear anything else." Grace giggled, and Dean nodded, "That's true." Dean looked over to Alex, "You want to wear your ninja clothes too?" Alex nodded, and looked to Gabriel, "Unka, my woom!" Gabriel nudged Sam with his foot, "Come on Sammy, let's go dress this little ninja." Sam got up, nodding, "Right." he looked at Grace, sticking his tongue out at her, "I'll get you next time." Grace giggled, "Nuh-uh!" She said as Dean carried her away to her room, and Castiel just shook her head in amusement, turning off the camera.

-PAGE BREAK-

An eleven year old Grace and Gabriel were sitting on the couch together, as everyone else had decided to go shopping for groceries, letting the two stay behind. Grace was curled up in Gabriel's side, and he had his arm around her. "But wouldn't they die anyway if they didn't stop it now?" She asked, watching the characters runs across the screen, trying to make it safely out of the collapsing building. "Yeah, they would." Gabriel answered, glancing down at her. "What would you have done?" "Stayed." She answered instantly, her eyes darting across the screen. Gabriel smiled and gave her a slight hug. She smiled at him before standing up, "I'll be right back." Gabriel nodded, and moved his arm so she could escape from the couch.

Gabriel was watching T.V. Still when a panicked Grace ran back into the room, "Uncle Gabe! Something's wrong with me!" She cried out, running in front of him. "Hey, shh, hey, what's wrong?" He asked calmly, trying to quiet her down. "I-I went to the bathroom, and I'm bleeding, and- and I don't know what's happening!" She said fast, near hysterics. Gabriel instantly frowned, "Oh, oh God. They never talked to you about... oh. Uhm, sweetheart, it's okay. Uhm, I'm going to call your mom so she can pick things up for you, and then she can come home and explain what's happening to you." Grace looked at him with a funny look, though a little bit of fear still showed, "You know what's wrong with me? Uncle, please!" She pleaded. Gabriel gulped, "It's your mothers..." Her looked at her eyes and caved. "You're just going through your first period."

Grace tilted her head, "Period?" Gabriel nodded, "You know what, here." He said, reaching to the table in front of him, grabbing Sammy's laptop, "Let's look it up and I'll let you read while I call your mom." Grace nodded and they set her up, and he walked into the kitchen and pulled out his cell. "Castiel? Yeah, listen... You're daughter is uh... having her period. She needs stuff." He was quiet for a moment, "Yeah, no, it's good, she's uh, reading about it."

Later that night, Castiel took Grace aside and did her best to teach her about the human woman's body, slowly and methodically making their way across the talk.

-PAGE BREAK-

Thirteen year old Alexander was sitting on his bed, leafing through a magazine when Dean walked in. "Hey there, whatcha doing, buddy?" He asked, moving to sit on him by the bed. Alexander quickly closed the magazine, "Nothing." He said quickly. Dean raised a brow, "Yeah? And what's that?" Alexander frowned, "Video game magazine." He said, showing the cover. According to the corner it was from about a year ago. Dean grabbed it before Alex could protest, and leafed through it. Alex had taken an old cover and used that to hide his play boy bunny magazine. Dean tsked, "Video games didn't use to be this good." He commented.

Alexander was flushing, "I, I-!" He began, but Dean cut him off. "What? This... hold on, Alex." He said, getting up, leaving Alexander in his room to fidget about for about five minutes, waiting to scolded or something. When he came back, he had a few magazines in his hand. "These are from all my road trips and crap. They've been tucked away. Never, ever let me see you with playboy bunny crap, they're not good." He said, tossing the magazines down on the bed. Alex flushed again when he saw the covers for Busty Asian Beauties, and he looked up at his dad. "I'm not in trouble?" Dean scoffed, "I can't yell at you for doing the same thing I used to do. Just... don't let your sister see any of this. Girls don't need to look at this crap."

At this, Alex began to laugh. "She's... Sure dad, no problem." Dean frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned. Alex looked up at him with a small smirk, "She reads fanfiction." He stated, still fidgeting on his bed with his dad still there. Dean's face was one of confusion, "Right... because I know what that is..." He said, walking off, shaking his head. Alex just rolled his eyes, then picked up one of the magazines. Well. He had some 'research' to be doing.

-PAGE BREAK-

Grace and Alexander, now 15, where sitting on the couch, each had crossed arms and scowls on their face as they looked at the floor. Castiel was staring them down, her anger apparent. Finally, she turned to Dean. "What should we do with them?" She asked, her voice calm, though her eyes told a whole other story.

Dean looked at them with disappointment, and he sighed. "Well, they're definitely grounded." At this both of the children's shoulders tensed, listening though they did not meet either parents eyes. "No friends, no electronics. They have to do all the cleaning around the house, no complaints. If they do complain, it adds another week of doing all of this." He said, being very strict. Grace looked up at him, "That's not fair!" She whined, her eyes a bit watery. "Nothing even happened!" She protested.

Castiel turned her attention to her daughter, and crouched down in front of her, taking her chin in her hand as she spoke. "You both snuck out after we told you not to. It was dangerous and very foolish of you. You know better. Especially with the fact something supernatural is in town, and we don't exactly know what yet." Castiel let her hand fall as her child looked angrily at her, "Until you've learn better, this is how it's going to be." She stood back up and made her way back to beside Dean, resting her head on his biceps a moment before looking at the children again. "Go to your rooms, and bring out your laptops and iPod's, and any hand held video game system."

Slowly the two rose off their seats, neither saying anything as they shuffled off to do what they were told. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel when they walked off and pulled her into a hug, "They're alright. And maybe this is a bit harsh, but it's necessary." Castiel nodded, "I know. And it's not like we're your father. We've never beat them." She said softly.

-PAGE BREAK-

Sixteen year old Grace groaned, "Dad, stop threatening my boyfriend!" She exclaimed with a sigh. Grace's boyfriend, Arthur, was standing behind her, subconsciously hiding from her father. With a shotgun in his hand. He gulped nervously, "I-I can go." Grace turned and glared at him, "No you _won't_." She said, turning back to her father. "You haven't met him, put down the gun. Jesus, mom already said he could come over!"

Dean kept the shotgun slung over his shoulder, and he glared down at the boy cowering behind his girl. "One wrong move, just one, and I will not hesitate to use this on you." He said with an angry huff, turning and walking back into the bunker. Grace turned and looked at Arthur, "Well... Welcome to my home?" The boy just stared at her, "I thought you were kidding when you said he'd try to gun me down." Grace rolled her eyes, "How often do I joke about my family?" She asked, leading him in.  
The rest of the night Dean had an eye on the boy, and poor Arthur... He was teased relentlessly by Gabriel and Alexander, Sam and Castiel trying to be nice but making things somewhat awkward, and Grace wanted nothing more than to get away from all of them. She counted it as a miracle she didn't punch anyone. Though she had been close. So, so, close.

-PAGE BREAK-

It really, really, wasn't meant to go like this. Nothing like this. Alexander looked up uneasily at his uncle Sam who had walked into his bedroom, which he could swear he locked, and didn't know whether or not to look at him or look away from him. Because currently, he was busy fucking his boyfriend Damien into the mattress.

It had started out simple. He was simply talking with him in his room, and they were comparing notes on some stupid school project that they were working on. Alexander was currently sprawled out on Damien's stomach as they talked, and he looked up at his boyfriend; he looked incredible in the lighting and he never seemed so gorgeous. Within moments, Alex had crawled up alongside him and began to kiss him gently, passionately. Then slowly it just became more heated, until finally they began to undress each other.

Alex had stopped them only for a short moment, going to turn off the light, and he swore he locked the door at the same time, and returned to Damien. Soon both boys were completely in the naked, making out, while exploring the others body. Neither had the patience to take to long with prep or any foreplay, and were going at it when the door clicked open...

Sam just stared a bit, before clearing his throat. "Well, uh... Never mind. I'll ask later." He said, promptly shutting the door. Damien was flushed, more so than Alexander, and he looked up at him. "Why didn't you lock the door?" He asked, burying his face in his shoulder. Alexander frowned, "I swear I did..." He said, muttering to himself. He kissed Damien's cheek, "Do you want to stop?" Damien immediately looked up at him with a sharp frown, almost scowling. "No." He answered with a pout. After a few awkward moments they were back to what they had just been doing, not caring anymore at what just occurred.

In fact, later on when the two saw Sam, he was the one acting more weird then they were. They shrugged it off while Sam skirted around them, and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle every time Sam moved closer to him and away from them.

-PAGE BREAK-

A seventeen year old Grace crossed her arms, staring at her father. "But I want to learn! Alex doesn't care, but I do. Why won't you teach me?" She demanded to know, huffing. Dean scratched the back of his neck, "If," He began, smiling a bit as she began to perk up, "If I teach you how to take care of my baby and other cars, then you'll have to listen real well. And you won't do anything unless I tell you to until I think you can manage without my instructions." Grace nodded quickly, "I'll do it!" She said, tackling him in a hug. "So you'll really teach me?" She asked excitedly, receiving a nod from Dean. "Yeah. One of you hooligans is gonna need to know how." He said, smirking down at her.

Grace quickly pulled him outside to the Impala, making him bring his tools to begin basic lessons, starting with the parts underneath of the hood. After he gave her a small speech, he began to teach her what the parts were called, what they did for the car, and how to fix them depending on what the issue was. Both of them were outside for hours, until finally Cas came outside and gather them, bringing them both back in for supper after she made them go wash up.

-PAGE BREAK-

Alex fiddled with his shirt a bit before he looked at his mom, "Can you teach me how to make a pie?" Castiel smiled, nodding. "Of course, Alex. Why are you interested in learning all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like baking." Alex nodded an affirmative, but then frowned a bit as he spoke, thinking. "It's just that dads birthday is in a week, and I wanted to make him a pie. A homemade pie. And I know you normally do, but I'd like to this year." He said softly, looking up at her as if seeking her approval. Castiel only nodded, "That's perfectly fine with me." She said, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Go ahead and get out the flour, eggs, as well as-" She began, listing off everything they would need for the crust, then eventually the fillings. After two hours, Alex was covered in flour and grinning as he held up a pie, Castiel taking his picture. "It looks delicious!" She commented, making him laugh. "Maybe in a few days I'll make it by myself." He said happily, receiving a nod. "I'll still supervise. But yes, you most likely can do it by yourself. You're very good at listen to directions and following them."

-PAGE BREAK-

Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean all stood together, facing Alex and Grace. "I'm gonna miss you kiddos." Gabriel said with a sad smile. Alex and Grace smirked, "We're still coming back for holidays and summers." Alex said. Sam laughed, "Of course, but still. I remember when you were just a little babe, and now you're going off to college." Grace nodded, "Yeah, we know, you're old." She teased. Castiel and Dean just looked at the two fondly, and Dean spoke up, "So you have everything in your dorms now? Didn't miss anything? Of course, we can always send something if you forgot it." Both kids nodded, "Yeah, we're good." Sam and Gabe both pulled the two kids in a hug, "Have a few moments alone. We'll be in the car." Sam said, taking Gabriel's hand and walking off. Dean yanked both kids into his arms, giving them a tight squeeze. "You two better have a great time, and make friends. Got it?" Grace giggled and nodded while Alexander shifted uncomfortably. Dean let them go, then both pulled Castiel in for a hug. "We should let you go and get settled in..." She said with a sad smile, though she was so happy and proud of them. "We'll be seeing each other before you know it." Alex said.

After a few more farewells and goodbyes, Grace and Alexander finally walked away, each going to their new dorm, their new chapter of life beginning. Castiel took Dean's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Let's go." Dean said, leading her back to the Impala.


End file.
